Escuela
by Ceres Strifekeehl
Summary: Si! Tengo otro titulo original... Fic UA, todos en la preparatoria... probablemente SasuNaru y una Sakura viendo el asunto desde lejos.
1. Los hombres y los autos

_Antes de comenzar, unas ligeras aclaraciones para evitar confusión inecesaria: _

_1- Este es un fic UA, o sease, de Universo Alterno (como es muy común en esta sección, y oh si, yo no podía quedarme sin hacer uno X3)_

_2- Esta basado en varias canciones, tanto en ingles como en japones, y algunas en español (lyrics y traducciones a lo largo de los chaps, seamos todos felices n.n)_

_Una vez dicho esto, comiencen a leer o.o. _

Primer Experimento.

Los hombres y los autos.

_Sujeto: Haruno Sakura._

**Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, lo tengo claro,**

**Habiendo tantas cosas por hacer menos traumaticas,**

**Como hayarle figuras a las nubes,**

**Como ir al cine o no hacer nada.**

La chica de cabello rosado miraba al techo, los ojos sin brillo y los labios entreabiertos. Domingo, nada que hacer, nada que decir, al día siguiente volvería a la escuela, con un nuevo castigo de restricción de salidas durante más de un mes, uno y medio si tenia suerte y sus padres estaban de buen humor luego del día de pago. No era una exageración... aunque en esos instantes lo de menos era el automovil...

_Aquel beso... le dejo un mal sabor de boca._

Habia llegado a la escuela como de costumbre, con su falda roja nueve dedos arriba de la rodilla y la blusa tipo japonesa que tanto le gustaba usar; ese era el día, lo habia planeado todo perfectamente. Todo, para decirle a Sasuke Uchiha lo mucho que le gustaba, que le encantaba, que la volvia loca y que lo soñaba todas las noches montado en un pony rosado... bueno, prefirio omitir esa parte, claro.

Se metio la mano a la bolsa de la falda, saco un pequeño sobre rojo y lo miro. Suspiro profundo y miro al cielo algo nerviosa; Sasuke nunca parecia tener interes en ella, pero en fin, pensaba usar el truco de la psicologia inversa, que en este caso funcionaba así: cuando a una persona le gustas y no te lo dice, no te interesas en ella, pero cuando lo sabes empiezas a fijarte. Suele suceder.

Dirigio la mirada al segundo piso de los salones, y vio en el balcón al simbolo de su adoración, su dios particular, contemplando la explanada de manera aburrida, mientras bostezaba con elegancia. Por otro lado, no podía faltar aquel rubio, montado en ese barandal y balanceandose, amenazando con caer; lo que sea para llamar la atención¿no?. Y justo cuando iba a dar al suelo, dos pisos más abajo, para desgracia de todos, Iruka-sensei llego a jalarlo por la ropa y a darle nuevamente el sermón de "¡No hagas estupideces!".

La chica siguio su camino con la carta en su mano izquierda, imaginandose escenarios cada vez más ficticios de la reacción de Sasuke, asi como a este mismo diciendo cosas como "¡Oh, Sakura, siempre he estado enamorado de ti!" o, "¡Me haz gustado desde que vi esa bella y amplia frente pasar delante de mis ojos!", cosas por el estilo. ¿Debia darsela antes, o despues de clases, el timbre de entrada la respondio esa pregunta, así que apremio el paso para no entrar tarde al salón.

Pues bien, durante toda la clase no paraba de ver a Sasuke, de contemplar cada uno de sus adorables gestos de aburrimiento absoluto, y su falta de interes por el fabuloso tema de la sexualidad. Parecia estar más interesado en si su lapiz tenia o no punta que en la clase. Y es que al percatarse de esto, la mayoria de la gente se preguntaba cómo podia sacar las más altas calificaciones, si cada clase se la pasaba semidormido en su banca, o jugando con el lapiz, o sacandole punta a sus colores, o rayando la banca con un marcador permanente. No es que fuera una persona distraida... era probablemente que se trataba de alguien demasiado inteligente para un lugar como ese. Sakura lo entendia perfectamente, aunque se sentia ligeramente decepcionada de que su Sasuke-kun ni miraba al profesor hablar de la sexualidad; ¿es que acaso no le interesaba tener novia (na¿o sexo?) o algo así?. Aparentemente no...

... pero planeaba cambiar eso ese día¡si, señor!.

Sólo esperaba lograr llamar más su atención que el lápiz con el que jugaba...

Pasaron las clases, las horas, y llego al receso. Era el momento perfecto, ni al principio ni al final, como bien le decia su madre: son buenos los puntos intermedios. Vio caminar a su amorcito rumbo al area verde, plagada de arboles, con una mueca de molestia que la hacia dudar de hablar con él en ese preciso momento. Prefirio observar.

"¡Uzuratonkachi!" grito a la copa de un arbol, "¡bajate de ahí, maldita sea!"

"¡Nop!" escucho una voz familiar venir de alguna rama de la planta.

"¡Devuelveme mi Game Boy, idiota!"

Ya. Cayo en cuenta. Esa situación sucedia al menos una vez por semana: Sasuke, al no tener nada que hacer durante los recesos, llevaba su amado Game Boy para entretener su adorable cerebrito por unos minutos, cosa que Naruto aprovechaba y a menudo lo sacaba de la mochila. Y Sakura no acababa de entender por qué Uchiha, simple y sencillamente, no escondia mejor su videojuego. Era como si aquella situación le gustará...

"¡Si lo quieres, ven por él, Sasuke hibrido!", y justo en ese momento, el peliazul empezo a trepar el arbol, al contrario de las espectativas de Uzumaki. No era un lugar demasiado alto comparado con los que Naruto solia escoger para montarse.

Justo lo estaba alcanzando, cuando al apoyar su mano derecha en la rama en la que estaba el rubio, se percato de que no soportaria el peso de ambos. Demasiado tarde, los dos cayeron... Naruto encima de Sasuke, para ser más preciso.

" ... " cosa extraña que Uchiha se quedara callado, en lugar de gritar ´¡Uzuratonkachi!´.

Expliquemos la posición: Sasuke recostado en el suelo, y Naruto sentado sobre su abdomen (o al menos alcanzaba a distinguir Sakura a lo lejos).

"¡Sasuke-kun!" corrio hacia él, preocupada por su estado, pero justo alcanzo a oir un comentario del rubio que habria desconcertado a más de una de las admiradoras del Uchiha.

"Eh, Sasuke, creo que caí sobre una rama levantada" dijo Naruto inocentemente, y Sakura se paró en seco. Examino la situación, el escenario, y la posición de Uzumaki y Uchiha...

"See.. eso creo, idiota. Quitate de encima" ordenó Sasuke, un poco nervioso, aunque no hubo tiempo de que Naruto reaccionará a obedecer, puesto que la pelirrosa llego y practicamente lo empujo.

"¿Estas bien, Sasuke-kun?" pregunto con preocupación.

"Si, Sakura-chan, agradezco tu preocupación" gruño el rubio con un gran sarcasmo, mientras de ponía de pie. Se sacudió la ropa y le dio el videojuego a su compañero. "Toma, por suerte no es rompio ni nada" se lo arrojo con un cierto desprecio y se alejo del lugar.

Sasuke se levanto, miro su Game Boy y se lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón. Ese era el momento... a pesar de lo de la rama levantada, que en esos momentos parecia haber dejado de ser peligrosa. Aunque en el fondo habria dado lo que fuera por ser Naruto...

Busco en sus bolsas la carta, busco y busco... no encontró nada. Por suerte o por desgracia, Uchiha se habia marchado hace ya un rato, tirandole a loca. Algo frustrada, suspiro resignada, y el rugido de su estomago la sacó de sus casillas.

Otra vez, la dieta falla.

"¿En serio, Ino?" escuchaba una y otra vez, sentada en la cafeteria. ¿Cuanto tiempo planeaban estar así?.

"Así es. ¡Mis padres me prestarán el auto para ir a la fiesta de Neji Hyuuga!" hablo en voz alta para que Sakura pudiera escucharla. "Y le pediré a Sasuke-kun que vaya conmigo"agrego, casi gritando.

"Eso, si no se lo pido yo antes" pensó la chica de cabello rosado, saliendo del lugar con un malefico plan en mente...

**Amarte a ti es un veneno que da vida,**

**Es una antorcha que se enciende si se apaga,**

**Es lo sublime junto con lo idiota,**

**Es lo que siento¿y a quién le importa?.**

"No".

"¿Pero por qué¡¡soy lo suficientemente responsableeee!" berreaba Sakura una y otra vez a su padre, sentado en el sillón, viendo un partido de futbol como de costumbre. "Además¡sólo será el fin de semana!"

"No tienes edad ni madurez para ello" le decia aquel hombre, semiconciente en lo que su hija le estaba pidiendo.

"¡Papáaa!"

"..." mirada de borreguito a medio morir. "Sakura..." lagrimas corriendole por las mejillas. "... está bien. Pero sólo esta vez, y espero que seas lo suficientemente responsable" el hombre suspiro resignado. "Después de todo ya casi cumples 16...".

Misión de rango A¡Exitosa!. Ahora, sólo le faltaba buscar qué debia ponerse...

"¡Mamáaaa¡Es importante, lo juro!" estuvo a punto de ponerse de rodillas.

"¿Por qué, Sakura¿Qué hay de especial en una fiesta organizada por ese tal... Ruiji?" le pregunto su madre.

"Es Neji, mamá¡Neji Hyuuga¡El estudiante de primer grado más destacado del año pasado! No hay nada de malo, además..." Sakura comenzo a sonrrojarse ligeramente, y la mujer lo notó.

"¿Y además...?"

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Ah, ya... Mmmm..." su madre lo pensó un poco... "Está bien, te prestaré dinero¡pero tendrás que devolverlo!"

"¡Gracias, mami!" un beso, un abrazo y...

Segunda misión rango A: Cumplida.

Aplastaría a Ino-cerda de una vez por todas y ante los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha. Jo, aquello iba a estar candente.

"Sa... Sakura-san... n... ¿no crees q-que vas muy r-rapido?" dijo Hinata nerviosamente, mientras le tocaba el hombro.

"¡Que va, Hinata-chan!" exclamo Tenten con despreocupación. "¡Si tenemos a la conductora más habil de la ciudad de Konoha!" y siguio maquillandose frente al espejo retrovisor.

"¡Y a esa Ino-cerda tendrá que besarme los pies cuando me vea llegar en un deportivo rojo¡¡ajajajaa!" rió con juvilo y victoria adelantada, una calle antes de llegar a la casa de Neji Hyuuga.

Ah, si. Nejicito habia estado actuando de manera extraña las ultimas semanas¿no?. Por lo visto queria relacionarse más con la gente... y le estaba funcionando perfectamente, pues tenia por lo menos al cuarenta porciento de la población femenina de la academia a sus pies (el otro sesenta porciento era, obviamente, de Sasuke Uchiha); de una forma u otra, comenzaba a parecer... simpatico en cierta forma... y eso asustaba. Neji Hyuuga¿simpatico, hermano, mejor vuelve a tu habitual cara de niño apatico y sexy.

Estacionó perfectamente el auto frente a la... mansión Hyuuga. Por que si, no habia otra cosa que describiera mejor aquel lugar que las palabras "mansión", "de lujo", y "casota". Un amplio jardín limitado por un elegante barandal color marfil, un par de fuentes y una gran puerta de entrada, todo claramente abierto y con gente en las afueras, la cual ciertamente, se quedo mirando en su dirección, al flamante deportivo rojo, que cabria destacar que su padre cuidaba más que a ella. Y es que ese auto era "su bebé", "su gran amor", y su "maxima adoración".

Se mostró claramente satisfecha cuando al aproximarse a la propiedad el grupo de gente situada cerca de Ino Yamanaka se le acerco, dejando sola a la rubia.

"¡Sakura-chan!"

Sonrió perversamente, y se dispuso a adentrarse en la fiesta. Pasó horas y horas buscando a su Sasuke-kun con la mirada, sin encontrarlo; llego a creer que no asistio, y deprimida, salio al balcón a contemplar un poco las estrellas. Suerte que Konoha no era una gran ciudad con edificios y llena de contaminación... aun.

"Sasuke-kun..." pensaba, "¿por qué me torturas así...? A mi, que te amo tanto, que no podría vivir sin ti a mi lado... ¿POR QUÉEEEEEEE!" esto ultimo lo grito en voz alta, suspiro resignada y se recargo nuevamente desganada. Entraba nuevamente en su "Depresión tipo Sasuke", la cual solia llegar siempre los fines de semana, o los días libres, o las vacaciones, y si, seguramente moriría por esta enfermedad al terminar la preparatoria en dos años más.

Tiempo que pensaba aprovechar de alguna manera...

**Amarte a ti no es lo mejor, pero me gusta,**

**Quizás estoy jugando como siempre al masoquista;**

**En vez de distraerme con el futbol,**

**O con el internet como hacen todos.**

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos sobre Sasuke, que no escucho los pasos de la persona tras ella. Luego, una voz profunda la saco de su ensimismamiento.

"Sakura-san" era un timbre varonil y educado... "Encontre tu carta, y supuse que iría dirigida a mi" una voz melodica pero a la vez escandalosa... "Y quería decirte que correspondo esos sentimientos... Sakura-san, yo te.." muy parecida a la de...

"¡Sasuke-kun!" volteo con alegría, extendiendo los brazos, abrazando a la persona sin siquiera verla bien.

"Er... Sakura-san... creo que me confundes con alguien más..." un tono entre nervioso y molesto, seguido por un par de manos alejandola de su cuerpo. "Soy yo" aquellos no eran los profundos ojos de Sasuke, ni su cabello negro azulado, tampoco esa tipica sonrisa de Ja. Soy mejor que tu. Pensandolo bien¡soy mejor que todo el mundo, sino unos ojos negros y redondos, junto a un cabello ceboso cortado en hongo.

"Eh... ¿Lee-san...?" claramente decepcionada, se apartó lo más rapido que pudo. "Yo... yo... ¡lo siento¡pensé que eras otra persona!" se disculpo.

"Si, ya me dí cuenta. Toma, entonces" le tendio la mano, sujetando una hoja color rosado. "Entregasela a él" ese él no sonó muy cariñoso. Rock Lee se marchó, algo ofendido y triste. Nadie lo volvio a ver en toda la noche.

Luego de este ligero incidente, la chica de pelo rosado decidio volver adentro, sólo para encontrarse con el desmadre (si, desmadre es la unica palabra que definiría exactamente... eso) más grande que hubiera visto en su vida. Ino y Temari bailaban sobre los sillones, rodeadas de chicos; las botanas habian sido arrasadas y destruidas por el tornado Chouji; incluso Shikamaru Nara yacia tirado en el suelo con una botella de cerveza en la mano, medio dormido y medio despierto viendo bailar a Temari. Oh, y si alguien pregunta donde esta el dueño de la casa, el que se supone que debe mantener todo en orden... em... ¿cómo explicarlo?.

"¡Eh, Hyuuga!" gritaba una voz ciertamente familiar, fuera del baño, "¡Tu y Tenten ya llevan mucho tiempo dentro¡dejame entrar, necesito mear!", un aliento a alcohol que podía olerse a tres metros de distancia contra el viento, y un nada elegante acento ebrio adornaban el hermoso timbre de voz de Sasuke Uchiha, que para nada era ya el chico mono, seiro y callado que aparentaba ser; no se separaba de su amada botella desde hacía como hora u hora y media. "¡Tengo mis necesidades!" gritaba a los cuatro vientos, tocando la puerta con la botella.

"¡Hay un baño en el segundo piso!" grito Neji desde dentro, claramente ocupado. "¡Largate!" grito con un acento tambien alcoholizado.

"¡See, see¡¡Sha me voy!" bramo, y empezo a alejarse "Maldito ebrio..." murmuro, antes de empezar a subir las escaleras.

Y Haruno Sakura alcanzó a verlo claramente, para desgracia de todos. Por Dios¡si no lo hubiera seguido, no habria tenido que ver aquella escena con sus propios ojos!.

Completamente decidida a entregarle la carta de amor a esa persona, la siguio a toda prisa, apartando a la gente que bailaba en los escalones, divirtiendose de lo lindo mientras ella se esforzaba por subir entre los cuerpos moviles y malolientes. Por fin, luego de una misión de excavación, logró llegar al area despejada y pura donde se podía respirar algo más que alcohol y sudor, y vio al Uchiha entrar por la ultima puerta del pasillo, aparentemente sin percatarse aun de que la chica lo estaba siguiendo.

Aquello no podía ser más perfecto.

De momento...

Entró a la habitación lenta y sigilosamente, como un ratón, con todo completamente oscuro.

"¡Awww, Sasuke-kun!" pensaba para si misma al contemplar aquella romantica escena entre las sombras, declarandole su amor platonico que llevaba consigo desde los años de la primaria. Se detuvo en seco, escucho ruidos viniendo de otra puerta por la que salia algo de luz, dentro de ese mismo cuarto. "¿Sasuke-kun?" susurro, en voz muy baja, y se aproximo. Los ruidos se intensificaron.

Y justo cuando estaba en el marco de la puerta, se escucho un fuerte estruendo de caida, unos gruñidos, una cortina corriendose y luego un nada.

"¡Sasuke...kun..." se detuvo, y miro horrorizada lo que estaba sucediendo.

Una cortina en el suelo, y Sasuke Uchiha sobre Naruto Uzumaki, plantandole un beso con lengua claramente visible. Y ninguno de los dos parecia negarle el gusto al otro, al contrario, las circunstancias parecian indicar que les estaba gustando a más no poder.

"Sasuke-kun..." murmuro, sin poder moverse, empezó a temblar, a ponerse palida. "¿Qué..."

Uchiha, al escucharla, se detuvo; cubriendole a Naruto la boca con su mano, dijo, sin rodeos y una sonrisa pervertida, nada normal en él.

"Sakura-chan¿podrías salirte, nos estorbas".

**Amarte a ti me hace sufrir: que buena suerte,**

**Para acordarme de que existo y de que siento,**

**Para tener en que pensar todas las noches, para vivir.**

Los siguientes recuerdos le eran aun borrosos, lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, a ella, huyendo entre la multitud y empujando a cuanto ser viviente se le cruzará en el camino; una mano con uñas pintadas en rojo encendiendo un automovil, un poste y una pantalla negra.

Nuevamente, sintio sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas, tomó una almohada y estrujo el rostro contra ella.

_"Sasuke..."._

_

* * *

_

Vale, este será un fic tanto dramatico como comico. Sólo espero que les agrade, por que de no recibir reviews me voy a burrir de escribirlo y ahí se queda todo el asunto .-.

Gozaru.

La canción que utilizo como piloto es una que me gusta mucho, a pesar de estar en español: **Amarte a ti** de _Ricardo Arjona_. ¡Dios, cómo amo a ese hombre!.

Gozaru.

See, see, ya se que estoy siendo mala con Sakura, pero he de advertirles que aquí habra mucho Shounen-ai (de momento), algo de Shoujo-ai, y parejas normales. Un poco de todo.

Gozaru.

Vale, los leo y me leen luego. Sean felices y... o.ó ¡Abajo el SakuraXSasuke, las votaciones demuestran que gusta más el SasuNaru!.

_Madoushi Akai Kiri, _

_Julio, 2005._

_Parte de la producción: "Soy feliz¡Sali de la secu ¬¬ y me deben mi regalo de graduación, insensibles!"_


	2. Juro que no fue mi culpa!

_Antes de comenzar, unas ligeras aclaraciones para evitar confusión innecesaria: _

_1- Este es un fic UA, o séase, de Universo Alterno (como es muy común en esta sección, y oh si, yo no podía quedarme sin hacer uno X3)_

_2- Esta basado en varias canciones, tanto en ingles como en japonés (lyrics y traducciones a lo largo de los chaps, seamos todos felices n.n)_

_Una vez dicho esto, comiencen a leer o.o. _

Segundo Experimento

Tema: ¡¡No fue mi culpa, y nadie me cree.

_Sujeto: Uzumaki Naruto._

**Well if you wanted honestly, that's all you have to say,**

Bueno, si lo querías honestamente, eso es todo lo que tienes que decir,

**I never want to let you down or have you go,**

No quiero tener que dejarte caer o que te vayas,

**It's better off this way.**

Evitemos que eso suceda.

_No me vean así... no me miren de esa forma... no es lo que creen..._

"¡¡Mierda! ¡¡Dejen de verme así! ¡¡**NO SOY GAY**!" se escucho un grito en medio de la clase. Lunes por la mañana, segunda hora. Y un borrador sucio fue a parar a la cabeza de Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tu sexualidad no es de mi interés" dijo Kakashi-Sensei, "pero si sigues gritando en mi clase, te ganaras detención".

"Pero---"

"Ni un pero" esta vez lo que le dio en la cabeza fue un cuaderno. ¿Por que tenia que sentarse en la fila de enfrente? Por que Iruka-Sensei le dijo que no tenia estatura y madurez suficiente como para sentarse atrás y poner atención.

Y es que nadie entendía que no era homosexual... ¡¡que le gustaban las mujeres!. Pero no pensaba decir la verdad sino hasta que Sasuke fuera a la escuela. La fiesta fue el fin de semana... seguramente había amanecido mareado, vomitando, con dolor de cabeza y sin acordarse de la estupidez que hizo.

_"Narutooo" escucho una voz a sus espaldas. _

_"¿¿¿Eeeehh?" grito de sorpresa. "¿¿Es que ya no se puede orinar a gusto en este lugar?" se subió el pantalón ante la repentina entrada de Uchiha al baño del segundo piso. "Todo tuyo" le dijo, dirigiéndose a la puerta. _

_"Sep, todo mío" y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke lo había agarrado por los hombros, empujado hacia atrás y, debido al poco espacio del lugar, cayó a la bañera con el chico de cabello negro azulado encima. _

_"¿¿Que diablos haces, Sasuke idiota?" Naruto trato de safarse, pero las tentadoras maniobras de Uchiha se lo impidieron. "¡Oye.., ¡saca tu mano de ahiiii...!" ordeno, no muy convencido. _

_Y fue entonces cuando Sasuke le planto un beso que nunca olvidaría, frente a la mirada de Haruno Sakura. Trato de quitárselo de encima, en verdad pensó que quería hacerlo... pero no fue así. Y cuando Sasuke alejo los labios de los suyos, le tapo la boca y lo único que dijo fue. _

_"Sakura-chan, ¿podrías salirte?. Nos estorbas". _

"¡¡¡¡KUSOOOOOOOOOO!".

"Naruto, cargaras baldes de agua..." bueno, menos mal, un castigo normal tratándose de Kakashi-Sensei... "... para el conserje toda la semana" risas en general. No, no era una castigo normal.

"Auuuu..." quejido tras quejido, cubierto con todas las cobijas hasta la cabeza y unas enormes ojeras, Sasuke trataba de conciliar el sueño. No durmió en toda la noche, y probablemente no lograría dormir en toda su entera vida de solo acordarse de las estupideces que hizo en la fiesta.

_"¡Sakura-chan...!" pero ya era tarde, la chica estaba bajando las escaleras rápidamente, amenazando con tropezarse de un momento a otro. _

_"Dejémosla, tu y yo estamos ocupadoss" y Sasuke lo volvió a besar. _

_"¿¿Que mierda pasa contigo?", por extrañas razones, Uzumaki no lograba quitárselo de encima. _

_"Es que tu dijiste todo tuyo y yo te hice caso" una sonrisa. Menuda excusa._

_"¡Ah! ¡claro! ¿porque no lo pensé antes?" un sarcasmo por parte de Naruto, luego trato inútilmente de empujar a Uchiha otra vez. "Entonces, ¿¿si digo viólame, lo harás?". _

_"¡Pues claro!" acto seguido, Sasuke sobre Naruto quitándole la chaqueta mientras él mismo intentaba deshacerse de sus prendas. _

_"¡¡Oee! ¡¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡¡Ecchi!". Naruto gritaba tanto y tan fuerte, que cierto grupo sintió curiosidad de saber qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Subieron las escaleras lenta y silenciosamente, y para cuando el rubio se percato, ya había gente en la puerta observando el espectáculo. "¡¡Aaaahh! ¡¡Sasuke, idiota, quítate de encima!" grito aun mas fuerte en las miradas de casi media fiesta. Incluso Neji había salido de su interesante acto en el baño con Tenten. _

_"¡¡Pero si no quiero!" miro al resto, "y ustedes, ¡shoo, shoo!" movió la mano como se le hace a un perro para que se vaya. "¿No ven que estamos ocupadooos?" hubo murmullos en general, pero aparentemente nadie de movió de su lugar. _

_Naruto aprovecho esta ligera distracción para empujar a Sasuke y safarse a medias de aquella situación. Salió por la puerta con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, pero Uchiha lo siguió y lo jalo del brazo. _

_"¿¿Me estas rechazando? ¡¡Nadie me rechaza!". _

_"¡Para todo hay una primera vez!" lo empujo bruscamente y salió de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo. _

¿Fue solo que estaba ebrio, o le gustaba Naruto en realidad?.

"¡¡Aaaayyy!... ¡¡mi cabezaaa!" se encogió bajo las sabanas, con las manos en la nuca.

"Eso te pasa por beber tanto, pequeño borracho" una voz anciana le jalo las cobijas. "No me interesa saber cómo, pero date un baño ahora mismo".

"¡Sarutobi-san!" recobro sus preciadas sabanas y se volvió a tapar con ellas. "¡Me duele la cabeza, quiero dormir!" otra vez, jalada de cobijas, pero no iba a dejar que lo destaparan otra vez.

"Ve, y báñate" ordeno, jalando los pedazos de tela.

"¡No!" Uchiha volvió a jalar las sabanas.

"¡¡Ve!"

"¡¡No quierooo! ¡¡Estoy muy crudoooo!" lamentablemente, la batalla la perdió él y acabo en el suelo junto con las cobijas

**"METETE A BAÑAR". **

"Una semana... ayudando al conserje... ¡¡no tiene sentido!" Naruto se agarro la cabeza y empezó a agitarse como loco para todos lados. Era receso, estaba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, con la compañía de la única persona que, como él, había pasado en la fiesta uno de los peores ratos de su vida.

"Al menos a ti no te rechazaron... rechazaste, eso es bueno, ¿no?" pregunto Rock Lee, un tanto deprimido, acostado en el césped.

"¡No cuando todo mundo ya te vio montado en la bañera con un gay tratando de violarte!" exclamo, moviendo los brazos de arriba a abajo. "Tu me crees, ¿verdad, _cejas encrespadas_?"

"Claro que si" Lee se incorporo, y dijo con seriedad, "ya se me hacia raro que con tanta mujer atrás de él, Uchiha no quisiera a ninguna... ni siquiera a Sakura-san...¡¡buaaaa!" y otra vez se acostó a llorar en la hierba.

"Vamos, tampoco te deprimas por eso... ¡¡Yo tengo dos años enteros de escuela para deprimirme! ¡¡Buaaa!" y Uzumaki chillo también. "¡¡Ninguna chica se volverá a fijar en mi!"

"No es por nada, pero Naruto-kun, nunca les haz gustado a las chicas" comento Lee.

"¿Y qué? Tu tampoco".

Silencio.

**"¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAA!"** llanto a coro por dos hombres deprimidos y patéticos. Deberían grabar con CD con eso. En ese momento, sonó la campana, justo a tiempo para acompañar y complementar su maravilloso dueto de chillidos.

En fin... al menos regaron las plantas con sus lagrimas. Hicieron un bien a la humanidad.

Pasaron las horas... las horas... lenta y dolorosamente, con cada idiota preguntando "¿Es cierto que Uchiha Sasuke y tu...?" o "¿En verdad Sasuke-kun tiene esas mañas...?". ¿Cuales mañas? ¿las de violador homosexual? Si, si las tiene, y bastante bien desarrolladas. Y por si esto fuera poco, había una foto digital rondando de celular en celular, donde se mostraba a dos chicos familiares en una bañera haciendo, lo que parecían ser, cosas muy poco decentes.

**For all the dirty looks,**

Por todas las miradas sucias,

**The photographs your boyfriend took,**

Las fotografías que tu novio tomo,

_La vida es una ironía de mierda..._

Gracias a Dios, Jehová, Kami-sama, o a quien quiera que fuese, termino el día de escuela, y el rubio tenia la convicción de cambiarse de nombre, pintarse el pelo, ponerse pupilentes y cambiar de ciudad. Mientras el resto salía como una estampida de cabras salvajes del salón rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, Uzumaki, que no tenia alguien que lo esperara, se subió nuevamente al barandal y empezó a balancearse acrobáticamente sobre este, en dos pies, un pie, y justo cuando iba a pararse de manos... estaban demasiado sudadas como para soportarlo.

**Remember when you broke your foot**

Recordando cuando re rompiste el pie

**From jumping out the second floor.**

Por brincar del segundo piso.

_Entonces vio una luz... una luz blanca y cegadora entre la oscuridad..._

"¿La luz al final del túnel...?".

"No, idiota, la luz del foco del hospital" la voz de Iruka-Sensei le respondió. "Estas internado".

".. ¿¿EEEHH?" quiso ponerse de pie, pero lo que creyó que eran sus dos piernas se sentían mas como... bueno, no se sentían. Pero algo sobresalía entre las cobijas... algo como una _rama levantada_. "¡¡¡AAAAAHHH!".

"Se quedara así hasta que sanen tus piernas" aclaro Iruka, viendo a lo que se refería el chico. "Como tienes las dos rotas, es normal que** eso** este de **esa** forma por que las tienes enyesadas".

"... ¿¿QUEEEEE?".

"Eso te pasa por idiota" sufrió un golpe en la cabeza, "¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no te subas al barandal?".

"No se... no las he contado..."otro golpe.

"¡No seas cínico! ¡Pudo haberte ido peor!".

"¡Pero si solo es un segundo piso!" aclaro. Iruka suspiro.

"Contigo no tiene caso... Por cierto, me han llegado ciertos rumores de que tu y Uchiha Sa..."

"¡¡¡YA HE DICHO QUE NO SOY GAAAAAY!" grito antes de que su profesor terminara de hablar.

"Negar los gustos sexuales diferentes es una aberración, Naruto" dijo el otro con seriedad.

"¡¡¡QUE NO SOY GAAAY! ¡¡Y SI LO FUERA, NO ME GUSTARIA ESE BASTARDOOOO!" empezó a montar un escándalo, tanto que la gente se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación para ver que estaba pasando.

"¿Sucede algo malo?" entro una enfermera, claramente preocupada.

"¡¡Si! ¡¡Sucede que **NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL**!" exclamo Naruto, la mujer entendió la indirecta en la mirada de Iruka y mejor salió otra vez. "¡¡NO SOY! ¡¡NO LO SOY! ¡¡NO LO...!" strike tres en la cabeza, out y le retumbaron las neuronas.

"¡Ya entendí, pero deja de gritar!" bramo Iruka, con el grueso libro rompe cráneos en mano. "Entonces, ¿por qué estaban en la tina?" pregunto.

"... ¿¿Es que se lo dijeron todo con lujo de detalles?".

"¿Eh, no, no. Solo fue un video de tres minutos por celular en el que Sasuke dice ¡Shoo, shoo! y otras cosas mas. Creo que es bastante explicativo" aclaro.

**I'm not okay,**

No estoy bien.

**I'm not okay,**

No estoy bien.

**I'm not okay,**

No estoy bien.

**You wear me out.**

Tu me vuelves loco.

_Mejor habría sido que muriera el caer del barandal..._

Bueno, pues el rubio empezó a explicarle las cosas como realmente sucedieron, y aunque el profesor no parecía convencido del todo, al final dijo que le creía. Llego la hora de la comida, si, si, comida de hospital... esas gelatinas medio derretidas y jugo de naranja... como si él no tuviera dientes. Ja.

_"Iruka-Sensei, tráeme un plato de ramen"._

Uffa... eso es todo lo que tengo por el momento, mi cerebro se esta secando. Probablemente debería dejar de escribir tantas historias nuevas sin terminar las anteriores... pero es que me gusta escribir esta historia xD por que muchos de los hechos, comentarios o situaciones son cosas que me han pasado o me han tocado ver... claro que me habría encantado observar a dos chicos revolcándose en la bañera, sobre todo siendo tan _buenos_ como Sasuke y Naruto.

Por cierto, Sarutobi no es el abuelito de Sasuke, es el albacea de su herencia (¿?), pero no viven en la misma casa. Y el albacea de Naruto de Iruka, por que si, los dos siguen huerfanitos.

Si tienen alguna anécdota graciosa que quieran que agregue al fic x3 solo déjenla en el review y ya encontrare el momento oportuno para ponerla.

Otra aclaración: la cancion es **I'm not Okay**, de** My Chemical Romance**, no es mia y nunca lo sera u.u.

_Madoushi Akai Kiri, _

_Julio, 2005._

_Parte de la producción "¡¡Arriba del SasuNaru! n.n"_


	3. Hormonas de Más

_Antes de comenzar, unas ligeras aclaraciones para evitar confusión inecesaria: _

_1- Este es un fic UA, o sease, de Universo Alterno (como es muy común en esta sección, y oh si, yo no podía quedarme sin hacer uno X3)_

_2- Esta basado en varias canciones, tanto en ingles como en japones (lyrics y traducciones a lo largo de los chaps, seamos todos felices n.n)_

_Una vez dicho esto, comiencen a leer o.o. _

Tercer Experimento

Tema: Hormonas de más.

_Sujeto: Uchiha Sasuke._

**ORENJI iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto**

Cuando una noche de luna color sepia llega,

**Kimi no koto o omoi dasu**

Pienso en ti,

**kakko tsuketa ore no SERIFU wa**

Como si el estilo que influye en mis palabras

**Hoka no dare kano SERIFU de**

Hiciera que fueran las de alguien mas.

_"¿Será...?"._

Estuvo preguntandoselo toda la noche. No pudo dormir, estaria desvelado nuevamente, pero tendria que ir a la escuela al día siguiente. Quiso conciliar el sueño, pero el impactate pensamiento y presentimiento de su latiente arrebato de homosexualidad lo tenia de los nervios... tanto, que nuevamente se quedaria despierto toda la noche, pensando en _Uzumaki Naruto_.

Sin problemas, ya habia pasado eso antes. Cuando iban en la primaria, y en la secundaria... Los primeros siete años fueron simple y sencillamente por que le rubio le era una molestia, un estorbo y un dolor en el trasero. Pero durante los ultimos 2 años y medio vio las cosas de otra forma.

Las hormonas actuan en cada quien de manera distinta. Y, si a él lo estaban volviendo diferente a los demas... ¡¡A LA MIERDA LAS MALDITAS HORMONAS Y LA HIPOFISIS (o como quiera que se llame)!.

Martes por la mañana. Todas las miradas puestas en él desde el momento en el que puso un pie dentro de la preparatoria. Con las manos en el bolsillo y los ojos entrecerrados adornados por unas enormes ojeras, Sasuke camino lo mas tranquilo que se podia entre tanta especulacion que habia entorno a él. Bueno, al menos se habia vuelto un tema de conversación común, ¿no?. Más popularidad a su lista.

No queria siquiera pensarlo.

Por fortuna o por desgracia, no tuvo ni tiempo de hacerlo, pues cuando ingreso a su salon, un cuardeno le dio en la cara antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

"Sasuke, ¡¡hijo de puta!" voz familiarmente chillona, "¡¡¿¿Que coño te pasa por la cabeza! ¡¡Eh!" el rubio empezaba a montar su comun escandalo, que casi siempre era por causa de que era más que obvio lo que Haruno Sakura sentia por él.

No sabia qué decir. Generalmente pudo haber respondido con un _no me jodas, idiota,_ pero ni siquiera para eso le alcanzaban las palabras. Si, aquella vez **si era culpa suya en realidad**. Fue él quien empezo todo, y odiaba admitirlo, pero no tenia idea de cómo terminarlo. Le importaba un demonio lo que estuvieran pensando los demas, inclusive lo que estuviera pensando Naruto seguia sin importarle...

.. lo que si, no podia ignorar lo que él pensaba de si mismo.

Camino silenciosamente hacia su lugar, pasando por un lado de Uzumaki y devolviendole el cuarderno sin decir media palabra. Por suerte, el salón estaba vacio. Era demasiado temprano.

"¡¡¿¿Que pasa contigo, pedazo de imbecil!" al hecho de haber esperado dos días para gritarle en la cara que era un bastardo se le podia llamar Sindrome de la Ira Acumulada de Uzumaki Naruto. En cuanto Uchiha se sento en su pupitre, al fondo del salón, Naruto camino hacia el, y golpeo el escritorio fuertemente con ambas manos.

Hubo un silencio; un largo e incomodo silencio, en el que los dos se miraron fijamente. Tan fijamente, que cada uno pudo percatarse de que el otro no habia dormido bien, por las ojeras. Se sonrrojaron, bajaron la mirada, y luego Uzumaki ladeo la cabeza, indignado.

"¡¡Quiero que me expliques ahora mismo qué paso esa noche!" exiguio.

"... Estaba borracho" fue la simple y sencilla respuesta, pero Sasuke ni siquiera volteo a verle.

"¡Si, de eso me di cuenta!" nuevamente, el rubio golpeo el pupitre con las manos. Sasuke ni se inmuto. "Lo que no entiendo es, por qué, entre tantas personas que habia en la fiesta, tenia que ser YO" enfasis en la palabra yo. No, no, mala señal.

Uchiha se llevo una mano a la frente; no sabia qué responder. Si le decia la verdad, era más que obvio que trataria de golpearlo. Si le decia una mentira, probablemente no le creeria, y si, trataria de golpearlo. De una o de otra forma, habria golpes y casi seguramente, sangre. Prefirio omitir cualquiera de las dos, callandose.

Completamente desesperado, Naruto optó por tomarlo de la barbilla y hacer que lo mirara, que dejara tan siquiera por un momento su pose de "lo siento, fue una noche de locura y copas", que lo mirara y que le dijera que fue asi. Queria que fuera asi.

Sasuke abrio sus adormecidos ojos, encontrandose con la expresion de un rubio al borde del ataque; asi permanecieron, mirandose otra vez.

"No sé por qué" hablo por fin el peliazul, pero sin tener ganas de que el otro lo soltara. "En verdad que no lo sé, Naruto".

Justo en ese momento, en el marco de la puerta se escucho el sonido de unos pasos detenerse; ninguno de los dos tenia intencion de desviar los ojos para mirar, pero al final, Naruto decidio darse media vuelta. Haruno Sakura, con los ojos nublados, camino lentamente alejandose del lugar. Ninguno se movio.

**fui ni miageru SHIRUETTO**

Aún ahora, puedo recordar la pálida luz

**Kimi no yokogao o terashita**

Que iluminó tu silueta cuando apareciste

**Awai hikari wa ima demo**

Abruptamente en el cielo de aquella noche.

_"Si, olvidemos lo sucedido"._

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el pasto. El descanso estaba a punto de terminar, pero no tenia animo de ir a la clase. Mucho menos si era la de Kakashi-sensei. Y muchisimo menos si este sabia de los acontecimientos en la fiesta de Hyuuga Neji. Definitivamente, no iría a las clases de Kakashi-sensei; se quedaria ahi, tumbado sobre la hierba fresca, pensando en lo ocurrido en la mañana.

Fue extraño que Naruto no corriera tras Sakura. Lo fue aun más el hecho de que lo soltara suavemente y le dijera _Olvidemos del asunto_, y que en lugar de salir volviera a su asiento habitual, esperando el comienzo de la clase. Callado, serio, como si tambien tuviera algo en lo cual pensar. Exacto, lo peor del asunto era creer que Uzumaki Naruto pudiera PENSAR en algo.

"¡¡Uchiha Sasuke!" escucho una voz grave, alzo la mirada luego de que una sombra la cubriera la cara, y Rock Lee aparecio, apuntandole con un dedo.

"¿Mmm?" fue lo unico que atino a _decir._

"No ´Mmm´ees, sólo vine aqui a decirte que no me rendire. ¡No dejaré que me venzas!" le declaro, Sasuke se incorporo con expresion incredula, aparentemente no entendia lo suficiente.

"No capto las indirectas, lo siento" le reprocho y volvio a recostarse en la hierba, cerrando los ojos.

"Dime la verdad... ¿te interesa Sakura-san?", la pregunta inesperada le hizo abrir los ojos repentinamente, solo un poco.

"**No**" respondio rotundamente y seguro de lo que decia; no le gustaba Haruno Sakura.

"¿Y _Uzumaki Naruto_?".

Silencio. Sasuke se dio la media vuelta recostado, dandole la espalda al chico.

"Interpreta mi silencio como mejor te convenga, Lee" le dijo amargadamente, cerro los ojos y se dispuso a recuperar sus horas de sueño perdidas, aunque solo fuera un poco.

No volvio a escuchar la voz de Rock Lee.

Se quedo semidormido-semialerta durante las dos horas enteras que le correspondian a Kakashi-sensei, para pronto un segundo timbre lo desperto y estiro los brazos al cielo. Bien, ahora por lo menos habia dormido, y solo tenia que soportar una clase mas.

La de Jiraiya.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies. Tenia que ir. Segun recordaba, habia examen; sin embargo... Jiraiya no era el tipo de profesor que olvidan un rumor, por cierto o falso que sea, asi como asi. No señor, no él; podia predecir lo siguiente que pasaria, en el fondo de su alma lo sabia, le fastidiana y le rejodia de solo imaginarlo.

Pero, Dios, ¿qué podia hacer para evitar lo irremediable?.

"¡¡Sasuke!" como si no hubiera llamado lo suficiente la atencion, se le ocurrio llegar tarde. Sasuke, ¿acaso te estas volviendo un Naruto en estos días, see, seguramente, por que lo besaste, te paso el germen de la estupidez y ahora él será el popular y reconocido alumno que...

... Nah, imposible.

"¡Llegas tarde!" lo regaño, y luego le dijo con una sonrisa de perversión, "sientate junto a tu koibito" le indico, señalando el lugar enseguida de Naruto. Algunos rieron, unos miraron al techo con fastidio y otros mas simplemente seguian sacando sus cuadernos. Uchiha no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó junto a Naruto; por circunstancias del destino esto era facilmente interpretado como un Si, él es mi amante´, aunque más bien significara un claro ´_Jodanse_´. Asi es Uchiha Sasuke, siempre dando indirectas de doble sentido.

"¡¿Qué rayos haces, Sasuke idiota!" le grito Naruto al ver que tomaba su lugar. "¡¡¡No te sientes junto a mi!".

El chico de cabello negro azulado volteo a mirarlo lo mas friamente que le fue posible, esbozo una sonrisa, y simplemente se limito a decir:

"No lo tomes tan en serio. **No es como si en realidad me gustaras**". Uzumaki se calló, puso expresión seria y se dedico a sacar sus libros. Los que estaban sentados alrededor de ellos se encargaron de hacer de aquellas palabras toda una publicacion, pues en menos de diez minutos más del 60 porciento del salón lo sabia.

Ni modo.

Dos horas despues de _"... ah, por cierto, ¿¿se han dado cuenta de que bonita pareja hacen Sasuke y Naruto?",_etc, etc, etc., pudo salir por fin de ese infierno y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia su casa. No queria oir ni un solo comentario más. Tomó su mochila, se metio las manos en los bolsillos y emprendio camino.

O al menos eso se proponia, puesto que un rubio se puso enmedio de su camino entras la butacas y le impidio llegar a la salida del aula.

"Muevete" ordenó.

Naruto no dijo nada sino hasta que todos salieron, algunos se les quedaron viendo raro; si, seguramente estarian viendo qué sucederia ahi dentro de unos instantes, desde algun lugar no muy apartado. Quedaron a solas, y Uzumaki se quito de enmedio.

"Me jode esta actitud tan pedante que tienes" recito el rubio, cruzando los brazos. "Mejor dejemos las cosas claras".

"No me gustas" se apresuro Uchiha a decir, aun con las manos metidas en las bolsas. "Y yo, en definitiva, no te gusto, asi que fin de la discusión" declaro, caminando hacia la puerta.

"Si. Solo queria dejarlo claro" y Sasuke salio.

Ya en el autobus se dio cuenta de que habia dicho una de las mentiras mas grandes de su vida.

**Nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya**

¿Que es lo que estoy esperando, no estas en esta habitación,

**Tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku**

Es solo el tic tac del reloj, pero resuenan en mi corazón como el eco de tus pasos.

**Ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru**

Aún ahora espero; estoy aquí, solo...

**Futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru?**

¿Desde que lugar ves ahora la luna que contemplamos juntos aquel día?

_Y entonces, cuando las cosas no podian ponerse peor..._

"Volverá en dos días" rompio el anciano el inesperado silencio. ¿De donde habian saltado a ese tema tan incomodo?.

"Si viene a buscarme, lo mataré" declaro Sasuke rotundamente, con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No es como si pudieras hacerlo" comento Sarutobi, poco antes de levantarse de la mesa. "Solo vine a ver como te sentias al respecto" le dijo y le acaricio la cabeza.

"No soy ni un niño para preocuparme por algo asi," comenzo, "ni un perro para que me acaricies la cabeza de esa manera", por más hilarante que pudiera sonar la frase, el rostro serio de Uchiha no le daba el enfasis gracioso que debiera tener. Mejor dejarlo asi, el anciano salio.

Y por un breve instante penso en qué haria si su hermano, de repente, apareciera tocando a su puerta...

_"Si se acerca, lo mataré..."_

_Nee, perdón por la tardanza. Es que no tenia computadora. De cualquier modo, aqui lo tienen, y si, Itachi aparecera. Un fic de Naruto no es un fic de Naruto si Uchiha Itachi no aparece en él, ¿verdad, al menos en lo que a mua respecta. Ahora bien, lo que hizo aqui para que Sasuke lo odiara es un poco diferente, pero no tanto para ser el caso de una violación ni nada por el estilo xDD Gomen, pero no habra yaoi ItaSasu u.u _

_La canción usada en esta ocasión es una que me gusta muxio desde que la oi hace como dos semanas cuando por fin consegui el OVA de Gravitation. Se llama In the Moonlight, y es interpretada por Kinya Kotani (en el caso del OVA, Shindou Shuichi). No es mia, y... ¿que creen?... ¡Nunca lo sera! u.u_

_Sakuma Ritsuka, MAK (me cambie el nombre, no soy una impostora xDD),_

_Septiembre, 2005._

_Parte de la Producción "Nee, Na no Daaa! xDDDD"._


	4. Tratando de ser un buen ejemplo

_Antes de comenzar, unas ligeras aclaraciones para evitar confusión inecesaria: _

_1- Este es un fic UA, o sease, de Universo Alterno (como es muy común en esta sección, y oh si, yo no podía quedarme sin hacer uno X3)_

_2- Esta basado en varias canciones, tanto en ingles como en japones (lyrics y traducciones a lo largo de los chaps, seamos todos felices n.n)_

_Una vez dicho esto, comiencen a leer o.o. _

Cuarto Experimento

Tema: Tratando de dar el buen ejemplo.

_Sujeto: Hatake Kakashi._

**I could tell, from the minute I woke up,**

Podía decir, desde el momento en que desperte,

**It was going to be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely day.**

Que iba a ser un día muy, muy, muy, muy solitario.

**Rise and shine rub the sleep out of my eyes,**

La brisa y el sol arrancaron el sueño de mis ojos,

**And try to tell myself I can´t go back to bed.**

Y trate de decirme a mi mismo que no podía volver a la cama.

**It´s gonna be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely day.**

Va a ser un día muy, muy, muy, muy solitario.

_"Creo que este chico necesita alguien que viva con él..."_

Pensó, tocando la puerta por tercera vez, mientras que estando fuera no recibia señal alguna de vida inteligente dentro de la casa. Ya desesperado, echó un grito:

"¡Sasukeeee!" su voz calmada resonó por los alrededores e hizo ladrar a varios perros, al tiempo que se acomodaba las mangas de la playera. Era un día muy, muy caluroso, tanto que sentia que su cerebro iba a derretirse y a salirsele por las orejas.

Por fin, luego de permanecer quince minutos afuera sin exito en su misión, escucho que el cerrojo de la puerta comenzaba a abrirse, al tiempo que alguien murmuro "Ya-a vo-oy..." entre algunos bostezos.

El rostro lagañoso, despeinado y ojeroso de Uchiha Sasuke le recibio en la entrada, aparentemente acabado de despertar.

"Es sabado..." gruño con molestia, dejandole pasar.

"Si, pero la gente normal ya esta despierta a estas horas" aclaro Kakashi-sensei con una sonrisa, tomando asiento en el cómodo sillón de piel cercano al televisor de la sala.

"Si, claro..." dijo el chico con sarcasmo, "¿qué clase de estudiante anormal se levanta temprano en un fin de semana?" pregunto algo enojado, sentandose frente a él. "Cuando se te necesita llegas tarde, y cuando no, estas demasiado temprano" le reprocho, despues bostezo y se estiro en el sofá.

Repentinamente, Kakashi sintio que algo pequeño y peludo le pasaba por entre los pies, asi que volvio la vista hacia abajo, encontrandose con un lindo gatito rubio con rayas blancas. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo alzo frente a su rostro.

"¡Anda, pero si Sasuke tiene su lado tierno!" exclamo al ver al minino.

"Callate" bufó el otro, arrebatandole al animal y regresando a su lugar. "Lo encontre ayer en la cochera, como no dejaba de maullar le di leche y ya no queria irse..." explico apresuradamente, sin querer hablar del tema.

La realidad era que, al ver al pequeñin abandonado en la calle a mitad de la noche cuando fue en busca de algo para cenar, una especie de ´Instinto Amoroso´ desperto en Sasuke, y así termino el neko en su casa.

En fin...

Kakashi suponia que algo así habia sucedido.

"¿Qué era eso importante que querias decirme?" pregunto disimuladamente, acariciando al gato que ahora ronrroneaba placenteramente sobre su regazo.

"Es sobre Itachi" el profesor fue directo al punto, "llegará el día de hoy".

"Como si no lo supiera" Uchiha parecia más que fastidiado de pensar en ello. Si, su querido hermano mayor volveria a casa luego de pasar cuatro años de su adolescencia en un Centro de Rehabilitación para Menores, mejor conocido por Sasuke como la Escuela para Delincuentes Incurables.

Lo sabia, lo sabia, Sarutobi se lo comento el día anterior, y si, estaba casi seguro de que el viejo lo llamaria para volverselo a decir.

"Esta también es su casa, Sasuke" comenzó el profesor con aires de madurez, mirando como el joven simplemente torcia los labios, arrugaba el entrecejo y acariciaba al gato.

"Perfecto, puede dormir en la cochera" espeto con ironia, mirando hacia el techo y estirandose bruscamente. El animal salio corriendo hacia una de las habitaciones del fondo al darse cuenta de que su nuevo amo ya no planeaba hacerle cariñitos.

"Ha cambiado, yo mismo lo he visto".

"Si, y si viene aquí cambiara de estar vivo a estar muerto" amenazo, alzando un poco la voz, completamente jodido. "Si tanto cariño le tienes, adoptalo y llevatelo a tu casa; pero aquí, NO VA A ENTRAR" declaro, poniendose de pie.

"Bien, bien, no hablaremos más de eso" Kakashi-sensei suspiro con resignación, justo antes de tomar a Sasuke por el brazo y volverlo a sentar. "Hay otro asunto que debemos tratar".

Uchiha gruño y volvio a sentarse, con impaciencia.

"Uzumaki Naruto" fue lo unico que tuvo que decir para que la cosa quedara más que clara.

"¿Qué con el idiota?" se limito a contestar con indiferencia.

"Mira, Sasuke, me dijeron lo que paso en la f..." pero antes de que terminara la frase, el otro ya habia gritado:

"¡Estaba ebrio¿¿Entiendes¡¡Nunca hubiera hecho algo asi estando sobrio!" ya lo tenia más que harto que la gente le preguntara a cada momento, minuto y segundo si era homosexual.

"Los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad" dijo el profesor con ironia, "y tu eras un niño borracho" aclaro.

"¡No me vengas a joder con lo mismo¡¡Que tu seas gay no significa que todo el mundo debe serlo!".

El chico ya se habia puesto de pie y avanzando hacia la puerta dando grandes zancadas, abrio el cerrojo, y en lugar de ordenarle a Kakashi que se largara, quien salio fue él. En pijama. Esta bien, no era meramente pijama, solo ropa de dormir, pantalonera vieja y una camiseta interior de tirantes, pero apuesto a que más de una de nosotras habria pagado por ver algo asi.

"¡Sas... Sasuke!" grito Kakashi, pero cuando llego al marco de la puerta el otro ya habia cruzado la calle y caminaba sin un rumbo fijo.

Y fue ahi donde se encontro con el dilema: ir por Sasuke, o esperar a que se tranquilizara y volviera a casa cuando estuviera bien. Por un lado, si no lo alcanzaba en ese momento, cabia la posibilidad de que no regresara hasta en la noche; pero si no le daba tiempo para calmarse, habria golpes.

Suspiro resignado y cerro lentamente la puerta, volviendo al sillón de piel; encendio el televisor, aunque en su mente estaban otras cosas.

_´¡Que tu seas gay no significa que todo el mundo debe serlo!´. _

**Even though the Sun is shinning down on me**

A pesar de que el Sol brilla hacia mi

**And I should feel about as happy as can be,**

Y yo deberia sentirme tan feliz como se puede ser,

**I just got here and I already want to leave.**

Acabo de llegar aquí y ya me quiero ir.

**It´s gonna be a lonely, lonely, lonely, lonely day.**

Va a ser un día muy, muy, muy, muy solitario.

_¿Así era como Sasuke veia las cosas en realidad?._

Pasó varias horas repasando la reacción de Sasuke a la situación del año anterior, la cual fue obviamente muy diferente a la de aquel momento. Probablemente por que no eran tan cercanos en aquel entonces...

Fuera como fuera, el hermano volvería y no había duda de ello. Unos minutos más tarde, sonó su telefono celular, pero antes de contestar verifico de quién era el numero, luego dijo:

"¡Hola, cariño!" saludo animadamente.

"¡Que no me digas así!" contesto con un tono apenado el otro.

"Pero¿porqué no?" inquirio Kakashi, claramente indignado. "¿Acaso ya no me quieres?"

"¡K... Kakashi-san!"

"Hehe... bueno, bueno¿qué sucede?"

"¿Estás con Sasuke?" pregunto Iruka.

"Ajá." respondio.

"Pero, Kakashi-san... son las siete de la mañana..."

Si... probablemente ese factor era lo que añadia la irritabilidad al caracter de Sasuke.

Vagando por las calles de un parque cercano, las nubes comenzaron a ceñirse por encima de Uchiha, quien iba pateando piedras, latas y practicamente cualquier cosa, animal o persona que se le atravesará. En una de esas una vocecilla molesta lo llamo.

"¡Sasuke-kun!". Oh, por Dios. No ella. No ella. Por favor, si tienes algo de misericordia, que no sea...

"Sakura" murmuro algo molesto. La chica de cabello rosado lo habia alcanzado, pues él, a pesar de haberla visto, prefirió evitarla.

"¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano¿También viniste a correr?" pregunto la muchacha con grandes animos.

"No... en realidad, no" el nivel de fastidio en Sasuke aumentaba a cada momento, y comenzaba a fruncir el ceño el triple de lo normal. Mala señal.

"¿Entonces?" pregunto ella con una gran sonrisa.

"Sakura, por favor, no me molestes" le respondio en tono cortante, y comenzo a caminar por otro rumbo. Ella se quedo estatica por un momento, mirandolo partir... si tan solo se hubiera quedado ahí, quieta, no habría tenido que sufrir lo que viene a continuación.

"¡Sasuke-kun!" lo llamó, tomandole por el brazo. "Necesito saberlo."

"¿Saber qué?"

"Si a ti... si a ti... ¡Si a ti te gusta Naruto!" termino por preguntar. Hubo un largo e incomodo intervalo de silencio, y como siendo iluminado por la luz de la sabiduria, Sasuke sabia exactamente lo que debia decir.

"**Probablemente**" dijo y se alejo de ella. "De cualquier modo, no es de tu incumbencia." y, ahora si, pudo marcharse sin más retrasos. Algo bueno habia salido de todo aquello.

"Sasuke-kun..." murmuro ella con la voz entrecortada y triste. Si dijo algo más, él no pudo escucharlo, pues ignoro por completo cualquier otro sonido que no fuera el de su propia voz diciendo 'Probablemente'.

_Si, seguramente si._

**Everybody knows that something's wrong**

Todos sabemos que algo anda mal

**But nobody knows what's going on**

Pero ninguno sabe qué es en realidad

**We all sing the same old song**

Cantamos siempre la misma canción

**When you want it all to go away**

Y cuando quieres alejarte de todo

**It's shaping up to be a lonely day**

Se convierte en un día solitario.

_"¿Kakashi-sensei...?"_

"¿Puedo pasar?" pregunto él, con una gran sonrisa.

"... Claro" respondio Naruto con ingenuidad. No tenia ni idea de porqué su profesor estaba ahí, y en realidad con lo adormilado que estaba no le importaba en lo más minimo.

El hombre de cabello gris llego y se lanzó en el sillón más cercano, lanzando un largo suspiro. Naruto le siguio el paso y se sento a su lado.

"¿Qué querías?" pregunto inmediatamente, comenzando a despertar.

"Hablar contigo, nada más" nuevamente, Kakashi sonrio.

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Naruto... ¿qué sucedio esa noche en la fiesta, con Sasuke?" fue directo al grano; en verdad, quería saber si los rumores eran ciertos... o si no habia verdad alguna en ellos.

"... ¿EEH¡Pero si ya se lo dije mil veces!" el rubio comenzo a alterarse, "¡Sasuke estaba borracho, se me echo encima y trato de violarme!" bramo, por demás exaltado, y se puso de pie en un brinco. "¡No fue nada en especial!"

"Nada en especial..." murmuro Kakashi, "¿sabes, diciendo eso, me recuerdas a mi mismo..."

'No fue nada en especial, Iruka-sensei'.

Y sonrió. Se levanto, se rasco la cabeza, y simplemente dijo.

"Lo siento, perdón por molestarte" y con una sonrisa aun más grande que la anterior, le acaricio la cabeza al muchacho; este, perplejo, arqueo una ceja y lo miro partir, acompañandole a la puerta.

"¡A mi no me gusta Sasuke!" se apresuro a aclarar mientras el profesor ya caminaba de salida.

"Si, claro, claro" respondio el otro, con algo muy cercano al sarcasmo.

_Sabía por qué rumbo iban las cosas._

* * *

_¡Buaaaa¡Por fin, por fin, por fin¡Inspiración, computadora¡Las dos cosas que faltaban para seguir con esto! Sinceramente, no tenia idea de cómo continuarlo... no hubo mucha acción en este capitulo, pero prometo que en el siguiente comenzaran a rodar las cosas. Después de todo, Sasuke y Naruto comienzan a pasar por la primera etapa, esa de "Aceptate a ti mismo" y después... _

_Muajajaja... _

_Y si, Kakashi e Iruka son pareja. Me gusta como se ven juntos, así que decidi ponerlo. _

_Sobre Itachi... lo averiguaran más tarde. Tuve que cambiar un poco las cosas ahí. Me encanto la parte de Sakura¡como odio a esa perra! xDD_

_Probablemente usaré canciones de Gackt (el hombre más sexy del mundo) y de L'Arc en Ciel de ahora en delante... por cierto que la que utilice en este capitulo es "Lonely Day" de Phantom Planet. Es muy buena, se las recomiendo. Bueno, es todo lo que tengo que decia. ¡Lamento tanto la tardanza! Al principio fue la inspiración, y luego la compu... ¡Pero ya los tengo a ambos! _

_Sakuma Ritsuka, MAK,_

_Mayo, 2006._

_Parte de la Producción "... Ssh... me he tardado tanto en actualizar..."_


End file.
